1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a receptacle and cooperative holder for carrying liquids during periods of exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable drinking bottle attached to a user directly or to a vehicle such as a bicycle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Walking or running, bicycling and other similar activities are all popular forms of exercise. During such sustained physical activities the participant often desires a refreshing beverage such as water. Having a water bottle conveniently available ensures the participant's vital body fluids are replenished, without the need to interrupt the physical activity.
Cage bottle holders are well known for bicycles. These simple wire cage-like holders for conventional plastic cylindrical bottles are typically mounted to the bicycle frame below the level of the user's seat. When the cyclist becomes thirsty, he or she grasps the bottle from the holder, takes a drink, and then must replace the bottle inside the cage.
Although such cage holders have proven generally suitable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. During the time when the cyclist is physically manipulating the bottle, especially when he or she is replacing the bottle in the cage, the cyclist is distracted and may be off balance. This occurs because the cyclist must briefly look at the cage holder and lean towards it to reinsert the bottle inside. As a result, accidents can and do happen when the cyclist fails to see an approaching hazard ahead or falls off the bicycle. Other types of bottle mounts similarly require positioning and alignment of the bottle prior to reattaching it to the mounting portion of the device.
Worse yet than the rider being momentarily distracted or off balance, the rider could loose control of the bottle and drop it, in which case it would need to be retrieved or would be lost. Either stopping to get the bottle or leaving it in the road could pose a safety hazard for that rider, and other riders in the vicinity.
Another problem with cage bottle holders is invariably the cage is too tight or too loose. When the cage is too loose the bottle may vibrate and fall out of the holder, e.g. if the rider hits a big bump in the road. If the cage is too tight, it requires greater force to remove the bottle from the holder and reinsert the bottle back into the holder, which could cause the rider to loose his or her balance and fall. Additionally, scraping or rubbing the bottle against the cage usually damages the ornamental colors painted on the exterior of the bottle.
Although the prior art has recognized to a limited extent the shortcomings of such cage-like holders and other bottle holders, the proposed solutions have, to date, been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy. For example, drinking apparatus have been proposed for bicyclists and runners which include an elongate straw running from a restrained bottle. The elongate straw may be rigid and fixed such that one end resides in the bottle and the opposing end extends towards the user's mouth where it is convenient to sip a drink. Alternatively, the elongate straw may be flexible such that it is pushed back into the bottle after use, or retractably wound or self wound using memory flex tubing.
One problem with such devices having elongate straws is that considerable suction is required to drink from the bottle. This may prove exhausting for an athlete who is already tired by exercise. Additionally, the long straw is open on one end meaning the contents of the bottle are subject to contamination. Solutions have been proposed including placing one-way valves in a mouthpiece at the end of the tube extending to the user's mouth, but these systems are complex and expensive.